Sha Hakkai
by Lil Nezumi
Summary: Future AU Halloween BtVS -  AR, AU  – SAIYUKI  around vol. 8  – You know Son Goku, Sha Gojyo, Gengyo Sanzo and Cho Hakkai, the four beings charged with the journey to the West.  So, just who the hell is Sha Hakkai?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Sha Hakkai

**Main pairing:** Xander/mm (non-graphic, unknown at this time)

_**MY Inspiration:**_ BtVS (all media forms), Angel (all media forms), Saiyuki (all media forms), bit part from InuYasha (Miroku character only)

**Disclaimer:** This is my standard disclaimer; I don't own anything in regards to the sources of _**MY**__**Inspiration**_. All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

All the characters, worlds, base concepts or general ideas are just a bit food for the writing bug. This story is pure fiction and is in no way meant to copy or reflect real life, events or people, should this happen then obviously it is pure coincidence.

From here on, disclaimer will not be repeated.

**Author's Note:** See author profile for preferred gender pairing type and why, that is if you really want to know.

**Summary:** Future YAHF (AR, AU) – SAIYUKI (around vol. 8) – You know Son Goku, Sha Gojyo, Gengyo Sanzo and Cho Hakkai, the four beings charged with the journey to the West to solve the problem of the 'minus wave' and the Youkai rampages. So, just who the hell is Sha Hakkai?

**Speech Legend: **(This is the standard by which I write my stories and therefore you will not see this repeated in future chapters)

"Normal"  
>'<em>Thoughts<em>'  
>(…Other LanguagesMind Speak/Alternate Speech Patterns like sign language…)

Xander - OMC - Xander - OMC

**CH 1 - Future Halloween - Earth**

Xander - OMC - Xander - OMC

He didn't know why he allowed the girls to persuade him into a Halloween get up that was a mix of two characters from their favourite manga and animé called '_Saiyuki_'. Although he had to admit that the concept was an interesting one because he was going as a mix of Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo. They were the best suited for his personality anyway. Plus he could sympathize with both of those characters and the problems they had in their past.

He'd grown his hair long and during his time seeking out the younger Slayer girls because it was too much trouble to cut. During their down time he'd allowed them to play with hair die, so now he had dark red streaks running the entire length and a fledgling Witch had made that change permanent by an errant spell. Luckily the colour spell had not affected the rest of his body hair, but unfortunately another spell took the rest leaving him hairless below the neck. Same Witch only this time her spell hit several of the girls too, however they seemed happy about it since they hated that part of womanly grooming.

He eventually had broken down, about half a year after the events of Sunnydale and gotten a glass eye due to the fact that something needed to be in place to aid the fractures in his skull socket to heal properly. So he had no problems with wearing a monocle for the costume, since he's worn one several times before. The impish side of him had chosen to get one with a deep green colour for his artificial eye, in remembrance of his hyena possession and of course for the costume. Two different coloured eyes were a pretty cool deal too.

The rest was a fight with the girls when he refused to wear the balloon pants that Gojyo was fond of wearing, but he did agree to wear dark pants with a white muscle shirt. He chose a black vest instead of blue, as black would hide any potential blood stains. The effect was cooler anyway with the white arm wraps that he normally wore because they covered a pair of metallic bracers that were demon made and quite effective in protecting his slightly wimpy human arms. He was not a Slayer or someone with enhanced abilities so they were useful.

The Watcher's Council had a weapon in storage similar to Sha Gojyo's in that it had a sharp inverted crescent moon blade at the top, but the base was a rounded ball of strange glass or stone. Giles had explained that the stone was special in that it could store magical or mystical energies, but that no one had ever figure out exactly how. He allowed them to borrow it for the Halloween outing, as it was a weapon that could still be used, just in case something untoward happened on this night.

Little did the young Slayers know that a mischievous Wizard had taken up a similar mantle, spell-wise for this Halloween when he had set up his little costume shop. They had gone there to purchase the white wraps, the one dark red coloured contact lens and a black bandana for one of their favourite Watchers. Their babbling allowed the wizard to infuse just the right amount of magic to cause a personality merger without too much trouble or so he thought.

A certain chaos spell was all that was needed for Sha Hakkai to be born that night. Someone was watching and waiting for an opportunity just like this.

Xander - OMC - Xander – OMC

From the Heavens

"Merciful Goddess," her manservant said. "You can't be thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing."

"Why not," the Merciful Goddess replied with a yawn preparing to pull a person away from their home dimension and universe. "This is going to be fun."

The manservant muttered to the side trying not be heard saying, "Please don't create more paper work for us."

"Quiet," she said looking into the pools that allowed her to watch things unfold. "The best part is about to start."

Xander - OMC - Xander – OMC

Earth

"Halloween was supposed to be quiet again this year," Xander muttered to himself, pushing the personalities to the side and using the combined skills to dispatch the demons and vampires that swarmed his Slayers. Every time he used the skill of one or the other. These skills got absorbed and the attitude from the personality aided in the manner that they could, by severely kicking demonic ass.

The girls costumes had affected them in a similar manner unfortunately one of the younger Watchers had chosen to go as Miroku from the animé known as InuYasha. They were in a tight situation, but that young Watcher made his choice and shouted out, "Everyone... behind me NOW."

All of them did, but just as the young man called out, "Wind Tunnel," a demon advanced and tried to slice the arm facing the hoard of attackers. It was too late to lock the tunnel.

So Xander stepped in front of it and dispatched the attacking demon with a crescent blade flying through the air on a chain rope. He used Chi powered blasts, making them fly from the base of the weapon like a rifle shooting bullets in rapid succession. However he was sucked into the tunnel first before any demon.

The wind tunnel sucked in quite a number of demons before the Blessed beads did their job and locked the tunnel up once more. The spell on the costumes was limited like Cinderella's attendance to the Prince's ball and at midnight everyone was back to normal. However the Watcher's Council was still missing one of their best trouble shooters.

Seven days later and flash of light appeared in the middle of Giles' desk. A scroll appeared and on it was written:

_He's needed elsewhere with the skills he gained seven mystical nights ago. Do not expect his return._

_So is the will of the Great Merciful Goddess_.

Giles looked at that letter and knew that he did not have to deliver that news to anyone. The young man he'd known as Xander is still currently listed as '_Missing in Action_', in the Watchers Council books. He tucked the note in the young man's file, after adding the word '_indefinitely_' next to the young man's current status and closed it.

The girls having finally grown up had learned their hard lessons in messing with things that should not be messed with. Therefore they did not seek Xander out magically. They accepted that he had disappeared. They hoped and prayed that their friend was alive and living well.

That was all they could do.

Xander - OMC - Xander - OMC

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Xander - OMC - Xander - OMC

**CH 2 – Shangri La and the Heavens**

Xander - OMC - Xander - OMC

Xander's first reaction was thinking, '_It's too bright here._' This was quickly followed by, '_Oh shit, why does this crap always happen to me._'

"Welcome to the Heavens," a beautiful voice said. "How do you like it?"

Xander turned around and notice the woman looking god. He then took another quick look around and said, "It's too bright. Doesn't look like anything fun happens around here and what the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Silence, human," an armoured servant at the woman's side said. "You are in the presence of one of the Five Bodhisattvas. It is she who embodies the symbol of love and mercy, Kanzeon Bosatsu."

"Huh," Xander said looking back on the goddess. "So what in the Hellmouth am I doing in a Heaven that obviously belongs to some other faith? Not that I actually care about Gods or Goddesses or where they choose to live, anyway."

"Why do you say that?" She asked leaning back into her chair, the chains of her wardrobe tinkling with the movement.

"Never had any good experiences when a God or Goddess comes to call," he told her honestly. "So what do you want from me?"

"Look in the pool with these," she said handing him a pair of large binoculars. "It will focus on the four journeying to the west."

Xander to the item and looked through it. It was like seeing everything in 3D, up close and personal. He spotted the four favourites of the Goddess. They were currently taking a harsh beating from someone that called themselves '_Kami-Sama_' (...i...). The first thing out of his mouth was, "Holy shit... they're real!"

"Pfft," the goddess noised from behind her hand, while her aid held back his amusement with a cough. "A-ha, ha, ha..."

The once human only grinned at having been able to make someone like the Merciful Goddess laugh. His focus was still on the group and he was relieved that they had made it to the town in order to get some healing, but something inside told him that they were going to be going back to kick the ass of that pretentious little prick.

"Wonderful," she said finishing her amusement. "I have a few questions and a request. Accept and I will grant you one physical thing, plus one mystical thing."

"Ask," Xander said continuing to watch the slow healing that Sanzo's group was getting from the kindly owner of the inn that they had last stayed at.

"Why do you carry a backpack of camping equipment and medical supplies, when you and your group were only out to have fun for the evening," she asked. She signalled her aid to make notes on the answers.

"Policy," Xander replied. "In dealing with the Supernatural for as long as we have, we've learned to take precautions. The demons and other creatures that visit our world have a way in and a way back. Therefore it's always possible that one of us would get sucked into their methods of travel and may wind up someplace altogether unknown. The records told us that something like that may happen at any time..." He paused his viewing to glance sidelong at her. "With the kind of luck I have, the chances were very high that I'd be the one to go in my generation..." He returned to observe the shortest of the group ask the innkeeper for a table and a box of some kind. "Seems like they weren't wrong about that, were they?"

"Interesting," she said. "What about food sources?"

"Limited '_Bag of Holding_' (...ii...)," he replied. "There are geeks who love to make things come true and this one is limited to twenty-five rations because the rest of the bag contains some severe spells on it, the best of which is the food preservation spell, of course. The pouch replenishes itself from local sources, as long as I make sure that there is currency in it to compensate the ration makers. No money, no food. It's better that way because I can get money from those that attack me, so the theory goes."

"How intriguing," she said. "Those bracers?"

"Protection," Xander said. "I'm only human and demons tend to like to disable us by limiting the use of our limbs."

She looked at him. He was so like and unlike her four favourite. It was obvious that he'd been affected by the direction of his life, but there was something about him that made different from his other compatriots. "Your '_character_' was supposed to be a Youkai, correct?"

"Yeah," he said turning his full attention to her, handing the binoculars back, having seen the four only playing Mahjong for a while. "Three quarters to be precise. It was just the way the girls planned. Gojyo is half of one and Hakkai is a human turned, making him technically only half of one too." To which the Goddess quirked an eyebrow up, as though to say those calculations don't match and Xander only shrugged. "I know, I don't understand it either, unless you could the times I've been possessed by outside forces in which case, technically I could have been classed as only half human too."

Kanzeon only shook her head. "That method does not follow here. Once a human is turned as Cho Gonou was, he's considered a full Youkai. Sha Gojyo is half because of his genetics. Being once possessed by a full Youkai and half of one. So even including, your '_possessions_' should have caused them to calculate your strength to be that twice or two point five times that of a higher level Youkai." The once human's eyes widened. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I might, depending on the laws governing a particular place or dimension," Xander stated. "All of which is giving me a headache at the moment, so what point are you trying to make here?"

"Your bracers will be your Youkai limiters," she said waving her finger in some kind of pattern in the air. "You'll have better control because you've always had better control. You can remove one or both at will and recall them as the true nature of your bracers has not changed."

Xander nodded, knowing what she was talking about. The bracers were demonic in origin and were created with something known as '_Living Metal_' (...iii...), which to an extent allowed for mystical programming of certain commands and linked them to an owner until the owner passes them on or dies. He earned them from the previous owner when he had saved a village in the dessert, years ago.

"I don't wish to know any more," she said. "I want you to journey with them and aid them. That is my Will."

Xander sighed and knew that he'd have a hard time getting to know those, let alone earn any trust from them. "Very well," he said. "I have no choice."

"There is always a choice," she said looking at him. "Only it's whether you stay in Heaven or travel with them in Shangri La."

"Hmph," Xander said crossing his arms. "There is no choice, I'll travel."

"Very well," she said. "What do you wish as your mystical thing? Your physical thing?"

"Clarification first," Xander said, holding up his hand to stop her from taking some weird magical action.

"Yes," she said.

"Everything on me," he said. "Everything that I'm currently carrying, do they still maintain their original properties, whether they have one or not?"

"Yes," she said. "Nothing has changed. What you carry will act in the manner that they have been programmed. Does that ease your mind?"

"Yes," Xander said. "This way I don't have to worry about food or medical supplies." He pulled out a large egg shaped pod that had four buttons on it. "I want this to be real. Use the schematics from my mind and those that my friends have calculated would work in a technical and magical environment, like this dimension."

The Merciful Goddess held out her hand and immediately knew what it was supposed to have been. She smirked. '_This young man doesn't want to burden the creature call Jeep_,' she thought. '_I know something that will make this work._'

"Same properties as your schematics," she questioned and received a nod. "Very well, however it will work under similar transfer conditions as your bracers. You wouldn't want that to fall into enemy hands now would you?"

"I appreciate that," Xander said.

She beckoned him forward and said, "Remove your bracers." She watched as the human transformed into the Youkai being born of the imaginations of inquisitive humans from other dimensions and universes. He was a sight to behold. "Hold out your arms."

Sha Hakkai held out his vine covered arms. He watched without comment as the Goddess used a knife to carve one ivy leaf outline on the inside of both of his hands, at the meaty part at the base of his thumbs. The Youkai vines only showed up on his arms to show one of his '_supposed_' parental origins. The other markings appeared around his eyes in a darkened coal outline with a triple tail end at on the outside corners of them.

He cupped his hands to hold the metallic egg shape and knew that it would work as planned. He gave the Goddess a toothy demonic grin and recalled his bracers back onto his forearms. All evidence of Youkai blood disappeared under the metallic arm guards and white bandage type wrappings.

"This is going to be so cool," Xander said. "Thanks."

"Your mystical thing," she asked.

"A simple note sent to Rupert Giles of the Watcher's Council back in my world," Xander said. "Let him know that I'm needed and will not be returning."

"Is that all," Kanzeon asked, surprised that he didn't want for a weapon or anything else.

Xander looked at her wondering why she sounded surprised that a simple note was all he wanted delivered. "I have a weapon and everything else I carry is all that I will need for this Journey. You told me that everything will be working as it should have in my own world. Other than something to use to travel, I was already prepared for this kind of eventuality."

"I see," she said. She was curious about the weapon, but then sensed that the group would need their fifth companion soon. "Brace yourself."

Xander tucked the egg pod away and called forth his weapon. His bracers were secure and the pack that he carried was still in its normal place at his back. He nodded his readiness to be sent where he was needed.

Kanzeon made a '_go away_' gesture in his direction, which caused him to be flung backwards into the freezing cold pool of water that he'd used to view the four travelers. She picked up the binoculars to direct his descent and ensure that he was going in the right direction.

Xander thought, '_Shit that's cold_', as he flipped in mid-air and took a sky-diving position that would allow him to fall from the Heavens faster. His next thought was, '_I hope this isn't going to hurt._' He tucked into a spinning ball, hoping to land on his feet by rolling on the ground rather than slamming into it. Luckily it worked, but he still had several scrapes and scratches that appeared on his body and clothing.

However his feet were good and he was close enough to see the building that the four had gone into days before. The ground under his feet was beginning to rumble and he took off in the direction of the building that had a wall blow out from it. He raced and hoped that he'd get there in time.

Minutes that felt like hours, had him arrive closer, as someone yelled, "Shit, the building's collapsing."

"Crap," yelled another voice.

"Everybody," shouted another, "Move your asses, NOW."

Xander took off at a faster dashing pace and took a spinning, propelling leap into the air. He landed near the middle of the group. "Come on," he shouted, using his weapon as a bazooka on his shoulder firing accurate Chi blasts to destroy the larger debris. "Get behind me now."

The four men wondered who he was with blood running from a few wounds. It looked like he'd been in a small scuffle, but for some reason they didn't doubt that he was there to help them. They flew, rolling into a position nearer to him and then heard him say, "Duck."

They curled into balls hoping to protect their vital organs, when they heard the sound of metal being planted into the ground with a '_Tchink_' sound. They heard a grunt and felt the warmth that came from the use of Chi energy. A couple of them peeked from their position and noted the male figure crouching down with a weapon similar to Gojyo's, only the blade was in the ground and a ball was at the other end.

The Chi energy came from the ball, as a shield was formed around all five of the men. The shield was very strong and any large chunks of the building were complete vaporised. It only took another minute. Soon the shield flickered and was gone.

The man fell into a cross-legged position as he weapon vanished. '_That was cutting it a bit too close,_' he thought. Then he looked at the guys, who had all collapsed and were looking up to skies. He sighed and then turned around in his seated position to look at them.

"You guys okay," Xander asked. "Do you need bandages or something?"

The four men looked at one another and then gingerly sat up. They made sure that their wounds had stopped bleeding or were slowly coming to a stop before addressing the young man that had aided them. The one that usually tended to the wounds of the others asked, "Do you have any extra?"

"Yes," Xander said, removing the pack he carried from his back. He pulled out several rolls of clean white wraps that would help the men to bind their wounds for the time being, until they could get someplace with running water to clean them. "Here, tell me if you need more."

"This will do," Hakkai said taking each roll and doing a minor examination on them to ensure that this person wasn't out to harm any of his companions. After checking a roll, he'd toss one to each of his companions in order to get their wounds bound.

Xander noted the caution, but knew that gaining the trust of these men may take time. Instead he did the same to his own wounds, the biggest or most annoying were the ones carved into his hands. He checked to make sure that none were deep and then bound them in the same manner, effectively hiding the ivy symbols that now seemed permanent.

"Your timing seems a little too convenient," the man in the beige robes of a Buddhist priest said. He stood up and walked over to the newcomer, creating a shadow over the man.

Xander lifted his head, smirked and said, "So what if it was...Sanzo?"

Purple eyes widened as he saw the one dark red eye and the hint of dark green under the monocle from the other eye. Then there was the sound of a gun safety being released. "Who the hell are you?"

"Would you believe me if I said, _'a friend of a friend_' sent me here, to journey with the four of you," Xander felt the muzzle end press against his forehead. "Didn't think so...," he paused as though in thought and then said with cheeky grin, "Hmm... how about, '_I fell from the Heavens_', will that work?"

Sanzo grit his teeth hard that the others heard it too, including the sound of the hammer of the weapon being cocked back.

"No?"

"No you freakin' idiot," Sanzo said pulling him up by the vest that he noted was similar to the one that Gojyo wore because of the number of hidden inner pockets. "Now who are you and who sent you?"

"Xander and Kanzeon," Xander answered seriously. He looked into Sanzo's eyes so seriously that the priest could only see the truth of the words. The gun was removed from his forehead leaving behind a mark that the ex-human rubbed to get rid of the ghostly sensation, while muttering, "Man, I hate a gun marks you like that."

"Sanzo do you believe him," the smallest of the group asked.

"No reason not to," the priest said, lighting up a cigarette. "I don't know anyone that would name a God or Goddess without just cause, especially that old hag."

Xander didn't say anything to that, but he packed up his things and pulled out the food bag to see if he had any travel bars in there or if he'd need to restock a.s.a.p. because of the travel that he'd done. "All right," he crowed. "They're still here."

He pulled out a cellophane wrapped bar that contained a lot of nuts and just the right amount of chocolate to render it not quite so healthy. As soon as he unwrapped it, he had three people looking in his directions and the fourth one bouncing up to sniff at the bar.

"What is that," Goku said pulling down the arm of the really tall person in front of him. "Smells like nuts and chocolate."

"Just a bar made of nuts and chocolate," Xander said with a smile. The large golden eyes looked up at him in a begging mode, but it wasn't a look that would fool him for much of the time, since he was used to such looks from the younger Slayers. He broke it off in half and handed it to the one known as Son Goku. "You're not allergic to food stuffs are you?"

Goku had taken the half of the bar and stuffed into his mouth, chewing loudly. He answered with food still in his mouth, "What d'ya mean?"

"Never mind," Xander said as he tried to take a bite of the other half, only to find that it was out of his hands and in the hands of the red-haired member.

Gojyo had waited for Goku to run make a distraction and then plucked the rest of the bar out of the hands of the one that had supplied them with clean bandages. He broke off a piece to hand to Hakkai and another to give to Sanzo, but the priest just shook his head.

Xander snatched that tiny portion back, stuffing it into his mouth and said, "Next time ask."

"Next time offer," Gojyo retorted.

"No can do," Xander said drinking down some water from his water bottle.

"Ah, come on," Goku said. "We're hungry and thirsty and injured and parts of us are sore too."

"So am I," Xander said putting away the water bottle and shouldering his pack. He walked over to Jeep and did a quick walk around. He tilted his head to one side and said, "So not your average jeep, but he looks to be in good shape. May I?"

The hood popped open without him having to use the lever. He did a few checks and said, "You'll need an oil change and before travelling further those spark plugs will need to be replaced."

"How do you know," Hakkai said.

"Jack of all trades," Xander said closing the hood. He settled into the driver's seat and said, "Don't just stand there. I don't trust any of you to drive safely in your condition. Hop in."

Hakkai took the seat next to Xander, which left Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku to take the back seat. There was hardly any room, but Goku waited for the other two to settle before sitting in Sanzo's lap, as though it was the most natural thing in the world to do. He leaned back and fell asleep too, as the person driving knew how to avoid the potholes in the road.

"Direction," Xander said to this co-pilot.

"That way is the town we stayed in before," Hakkai said. "There's an Inn called the Runner's End, a couple of hours out."

"Gotcha," Xander said. "You guys rest, I'll get you there safely." He noted the exchanged glances between the priest and the kappa, in the rear view mirror, but chose to concentrate on driving them safely to the town and Inn.

Xander's journey to the West was just beginning.

Xander - OMC - Xander – OMC

**END**

**(quite possibly for now)**

(...i...) Volume 8 & 9 of Saiyuki

(...ii...) Limited Bag of Holding - don't know if this has come into existence in the world of Dungeons & Dragons, but 'Bag of Holding' does. This is limited to a specific number of items that can be placed within it.

(...iii...) Living Metal - name of something I'd once read a long time ago and loved the idea of it. So why not use something similar for a BtVS story.


End file.
